Something Unexpected
by poetsdreamed43
Summary: Meredith and Derek get into a fight and Meredith goes to Joes to drown her sorrow in tequila. But what happens when she sleeps with yet another inappropriate man? This is one mistake she knows Derek could never forgive.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**  
><strong>I feel as though you should be warned it has been years since I've tried my hand at writing anything. I maybe rusty, so please be gentle and review! =]<strong>

"I'll have another." She waved as she placed the shot glass down. "I don't know, you've had quite a few." Joe said hesitantly.

"Just one more, and I'll call a cab, I promise." She said with pleading eyes.

Joe sighed as he poured her another shot, "Problems with McDreamy again?" He asked as he sat the bottle down.

"Yes." She replied as she finished the tequila. "And no, I don't want to talk about it." She shook her head with a sigh.

"Mer, what happened?" Christina asked taking a seat next to her. "Bambi told me I'd find you here." "We're over. Derek and I are done. We got into a huge fight, and I can't trust him." She slurred.

"Oh don't worry, you and McDreamy will be feeling each other up in supply closets and on call rooms by tomorrow night. You guys always work things out." Christina tried to reassure her but Meredith was past that point. "Come on lets get you home." She sighed as she clasped her hand around Meredith's wrist.

"No." She grumbled and pulled her hand away. "No, I don't care anymore. I'm done trying to make him happy, I'm done trying all together so I'm drinking. Joe, another shot!" "Fine, you just stay here and drink yourself into oblivion." Christina said with a roll of her eyes. She turned to Joe, "Just page me if she can't get home." He nodded in agreement and reluctantly poured her another shot. "You're a good man, Joe." Meredith nodded as Christina turned to leave.

That was the last thing Meredith remembered as she woke up the next morning to her obnoxious alarm clock she hit the snooze button and took a moment to take in her surroundings. She first looked to the floor seeing the long sleeved shirt she wore the day before tossed carelessly on the chair, one of her shoes on the floor next to her bed accompanied by her bra which laid just a few feet away. Suddenly a snore ripped through the silence. What the hell? She thought to herself, her mind began to race, she knew Derek never snored, that was when she realized she had done it again. Good old Meredith, sleeping with inappropriate men after a fight and a tequila binge. She wanted so badly to not turn over, she hated the thought that she had fallen into her old ways yet again. But she knew she had no choice, she started to muster up the courage to look into the face of the man next to her when her alarm went off yet again.

"Shhh!" She growled as she smacked the snooze button again. She didn't want to wake the sleeping man next to her if she could help it. The mystery man stirred awake by the noise rolled to her placing his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Good Morning." Whispered the familiar voice. Right then she knew that she couldn't have made a worse mistake. This was one so big that she knew the second the man spoke that Derek would never speak to her again as soon as he found out. "Uhm...Morning" She squeaked. The man pulled at her a little trying to get her to turn to face him, she reluctantly turned and they were face to face. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and another on the forehead. Her face flushed and butterflies filled her stomach. He spoke again, "I knew you couldn't resist for too long. After all you are my favorite dirty mistress." Mark chucked and tried to pull her closer but she pulled away, taking her blanket along to cover herself as she climbed out of bed.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked with a brilliant smile.<p>

**I haven't decided if I should continue this, so let me know if you like it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

"I uhm..." Meredith rubbed her head as if doing so would make the right words come out of her mouth. She began to panic, the night suddenly came rushing back to her.

_"Heard about you and Derek, how ya holdin' up." Mark said leaning with his back to the counter._  
><em>Meredith sighed and tilted her head, "What is wrong with him? He tells me he loves me, he wants to be with me, and have a life with me ...all of these perfect things, and now suddenly hes off kissing nurses and expects me to be alright with that? I panicked for one minute, yes I was scared...but when he said those things I knew that I wanted them all. But apparently I don't get to be happy because I'm scary and damaged." She complained.<em>

_Mark frowned a little. He knew she was drunk and pissed off. He knew he shouldn't hit on her. He couldn't do this to Derek again...not after what happened with Addison. Derek had been the one person who had always been there for Mark. His family when he had none. He knew it would be a mistake to hit on the love of Derek's life but the honest to god truth was Mark had genuine feelings for her too. He had never known anyone quite like Meredith before. She challenged him, and called him on his bullshit when none of the other interns would even dare. He couldn't avoid the fact that maybe Meredith could be the love of his life too."I don't think you're scary and damaged. I think if anyone is scary and damaged here its him. He has to be to let you go in exchange for some nurse."_

_"This is what I'm saying." She said in a sigh and tossed her hands in the air. "You know...its getting kind of late." Mark stood up, and started to pull his coat on. He had begun to change his mind, Derek was his best friend. He gave her a small smile "You know if you need someone to ta-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence Meredith leaned forward and pulled his lips to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mark pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Mark turned to Joe, "I'll take her home" He said with a smile as she began kissing his neck._  
><em>The two took a cab to Meredith's home. They soon made their way to the bathroom. Meredith didn't waste her time, she began stripping him. Mark guided her over to the shower and turned on the water. The kisses became more urgent, just before Mark stopped. 'Damnit, Damnit, Damint...Oh now I decide to have a conscience!' He thought, becoming frustrated with himself. "Meredith..." She attempted to continue the kisses, "Meredith...are you...are you uh.. sure you want to do this?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure...whatever." She said as she quickly removed his belt, clasped each of her hands around his hips and began kissing his stomach.<em>  
><em>"Good enough for me." He smiled as he pulled her up using his finger to lift her chin. The two smiled at one another for a moment before they kissed again, he pulled her closer to him with one hand and shut the shower door with the other.<em>

"I'm stupid. I'm so very very stupid." Meredith said shaking her head. "I mean come on...why do I do these things. I'm sorry Mark...don't get me wrong, the sex was good...no the sex was great... but..." She stopped and sighed. "I love Derek...I love him."  
>"But he kissed a nurse." Mark reminded her.<br>"I know he did, but some how by comparison what I did seems a little bit worse." She replied.  
>"Come on Meredith, he was with someone he didn't even know. She was practically a stranger. He risked his future with you for some random girl." Mark stopped and thought for a second.<em> 'Screw it...tell her how you feel...she has to feel it too...she has to theres no ways something this good could be one sided.<em>' He took a deep breath in, "Meredith...I have feelings for you." He blurted it out like the words were venomous.

Her jaw dropped, she stared at him for a moment...speechless. "You...what?"

"I have feelings for you." He stated simply.

"Mark..." She began. She didn't know what to say, she knew he flirted with her but she had never taken him seriously when he did. She had never even considered that to be an option. "Mark...I love Derek." She said again.

His face flushed. He was embarrassed, "Oh..yeah..of course." He spoke softly and nodded. "I uhm...I should get going. Don't worry about it Meredith. I've got to go, I've got surgery in an hour." He said as he got out of her bed. He found his jeans and pulled them on. He found himself becoming a little angry.

"Mark..don't be upset." She sighed.

"No...no don't worry its fine." He pulled his shirt on and made his way downstairs to the door. Meredith followed, and called after him.

"Mark...I'm sorry. I just..."

"You love Derek...I heard you, I get it, It's fine." He said angrily as he walked out the door.

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm glad you've liked it so far! and I hope you like this chapter too. I know this chapter kinda sucks but I'm bouncing back and forth between which way I want this to go. It also sucks because I wrote at like 7 in the morning with no sleep. Anyways, please review, I'll try to have another chapter up ASAP. Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry its been so long and its so short! I hope I'll be able to get another up this week.**

She trudged her way into the hospital. She dreaded the thought of seeing Mark or even Derek. Especially Derek. How could she tell him what she had done? How could she tell him that tequila and bad judgment had landed her in bed with his best friend? She walked quickly with her head down, she couldn't look anyone in the eyes, not today. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button with a sigh.

"Hey!" A chipper voice came from behind her. Meredith turned her head slightly recognizing the voice instantly. "Morning Iz." She said quietly and faced forward again.  
>"Yeah it is a good morning, or well I can only assume from all the noise coming from upstairs last night." Izzie smiled, "I take it you and Derek found a way to work things out?" "Oh god." She groaned as she put her face in her hands and shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about last night."<br>The elevator dinged and opened before Izzie could respond and Meredith quickly took the opportunity to get out of the conversation. Izzie stood dumbfounded for a moment, confused by Meredith's reaction.

"I guess I'll talk to you later?" Izzie asked "We'll talk later." Meredith nodded.

Meredith backed up against the wall and leaned her head back resting it on the wall, things were not going to be easy today. The elevator stopped at the third floor, and she exited quickly hoping to make it to the locker room before anyone else had a chance to talk to her. She made her way into the locker room scanning the room to make sure Christina had already left for rounds. She couldn't handle an interrogation this morning. As she rounded the corner Christina seemed to appear as if from no where. Meredith shifted her gaze to the floor and maneuvered her way around her. "So we're not going to talk about last night?" Meredith paused for a moment before answering. Should she tell Christina? Could she handle the conversation that was sure to follow or would it be better to wait? On the other hand Christina was her person, the one person she could tell anything to. Meredith took a deep breath and cocked her head to the left, "I slept with Mark Sloan." She confessed.  
>A look of shock washed over Christina's face, "You what?" "I slept with Ma-" "You screwed Sloan?" Alex questioned as he came around the side of the lockers behind Christina.<br>Meredith shut her mouth quickly as if it could take back the words that had just escaped her mouth. She looked back and forth between Alex and Christina for a moment before speaking, "Yes." She admitted.  
>Alex shook his head, "You are so screwed." He let out a laugh before turning towards his own locker. "Thanks, Alex, you think I didn't know that already." She growled.<br>Christina stared at her best friend for a moment before a smile broke out across her face, "How was it?"  
>A combination of annoyance and confusion boiled in Meredith's stomach. This was not what she had expected. "That is all you two have to say? I tell you a life altering possibly life ruining secret and thats all you two have got to say?"<br>Alex shrugged, "I could really care less I kinda always new this would happen anyways."  
>"What do you mean?" Meredith asked "Well I always noticed the way you and Sloan undressed each other with your eyes, it was bound to happen sooner or later." He replied.<br>"We do not do that!" "Oh yeah, you're right!" Christina said tapping the back of her hand gently against his shoulder. "I never really noticed before but now that you mention it I know what you mean." She nodded.  
>"You people are so frustrating." Meredith growled. She turned to her locker and began changing into her scrubs. "This was a mistake, a big mistake." She said pulling her scrub top over her head.<br>"There you are, I was wondering how you were doing." George said with a concerned look on his face.  
>"Mer slept with Sloan." Alex took the first chance he had to spread the news.<br>"Alex!" Meredith gasped.  
>"You what?" George asked. "Oh are we not telling people?" Alex smirked.<br>"No we are not telling people. My personal life does not need to be spread around this hospital any further!" Meredith yelled.  
>George tapped her on the shoulder hesitantly, "You what?" Meredith glared at him, "Okay, I slept with him, so what. Derek can kiss nurses but I can't sleep with a plastic surgeon? Now I'm the bad guy?"<br>"Uhm...not the bad guy..I'm just...surprised." George said quietly.  
>"What is so surprising about me sleeping with Sloan?"<br>"Alright, time for rounds!" Bailey called as she strolled into the locker room. "Lets go people this isn't social hour, there are lives to be saved!" She yelled.


End file.
